Twin Celebrations
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: My two-shot for a certain pair's birthday today! They're violent, they're sadistic, they're demanding but their girls still love them. BelxOC, RasielxOC.
1. Belphegor and the Cold

There were three things about that day to realize. The first was that it was in winter so it was cold. Very, very cold. Ice coated the outside of the large stone manor and snow covered most of the lifeless trees, shrubs and other things outside. The cold seeped into the manor and filled the halls and rooms with a significant drop in temperature, which brought the second thing to light. The furnaces that were supposed to keep the manor warm and toasty in this winter weather were broken; the night before an incident had occurred involving too much alcohol, a dare and Fran had caused the furnaces to overheat and break down. So now all the people inside the manor, the elite assassins who should have been much better at dealing with cold than they were, were all hiding out in their respective rooms to try to keep warm. Except Lussuria who was trying to make everyone some lunch; luckily though he was the Sun, and the Sun could keep warm even without the furnaces.

The third thing was a secret but it involved why there was a second person out and about on that intensely chilly day; Naruki Yorutsuki, kuniochi of the Varia, was walking quietly down the hallway, making her way to another wing of the building. She wore her pajamas still as there would be no missions when both Xanxus and Squalo absolutely refused to remove themselves from bed; they consisted of a light blue buttoned up long sleeve flannel shirt and matching pants, a size too big so they covered her hands and feet easily. Her long black hair was in a ponytail and she hid something under the large dull gray blanket she was carrying around to keep warm as possible; even she didn't like this much freezing but couldn't just give up when, while there was no OFFICIAL mission, she certainly had an unofficial one in mind.

Naruki found her way to her destination, the wing where three Varia stayed. There was the door marked with a little green frog and the words "Uncute kohai's room" carved into the door with what had probably been the same knife embedded in the wood under the words; there was the door that had a paper attached to the door which read "Entry fee required to come inside; please deposit three thousand euro into Mammon's account" and nothing else; and then there was the door that had a little crown carved into its wood and the words "The Prince's room; no peasants allowed" underneath. All three made her chuckle a bit; she choose the third though and carefully opened the door to go inside, making sure not to make a sound in the process.

The inside looked relatively normal despite the hot pink rabbit with an eye patch and a missing arm on the ground and a sea of clothing that hadn't been picked up since last laundry day; there was the scent of blood everywhere, filling the air, and Naruki knew for a fact it was probably not the only thing that lay unseen in the air. She closed the door behind her and stopped for a moment looking around; the door to the bathroom was partially open, the curtains were drawn to the windows and around the four poster bed. She took a careful step forward, planning each step; a bit of her blanket fluttered and got cut by the invisible wires that criss-crossed the room like a spiders web. She'd been right to beware but she didn't give up, slowly but surely making her way to the bed.

Naruki reached the bed and took a silent breath of relief before opening the curtains a bit; the man in the bed looked to be fast asleep and unaware she'd come in. She opened the curtains more to get a better look; he was curled up tight in multiple layers of sheets, some wool, some silk, all in an attempt to stay warm. Most likely when he realized the heat was off he had decided to go back to sleep, evident by the fact he was wearing his crown in bed and she could see a bit of the purple and black striped shirt he wore as part of his uniform sticking out from under the sheets before he shifted and pulled the blankets even closer. His wild and messy blonde hair as always covered the upper part of his face though he was grinning in his sleep; he looked oddly peaceful and sweet. Naruki couldn't resist a smile before climbing onto the bed, trying not to move too much and wake him. The bed was big though so it wasn't too easy; luckily the man seemed to be a deep sleeper and she sat beside him, speaking softly, "Bel-kun?"

No answer. "Bel-kun?"

Still nothing. "Bel-ouji-sama?"

"Ushi….shishi." Finally something came, a strained laughter that meant he a) had been asleep and b) was very cold. She smiled as a smirk came over his face; obviously he had opened his eyes and now saw the shinobi girl sitting beside him, "Aw, hello principessa~."

"Good morning Bel-kun," Naruki answered, pulling her blankets even more around her own shivering body, "Sleep well?"

"It's cold," he said and chuckled, "Ushishi, what brings you to the prince's room on such a cold day, sweet principessa?"

She smiled, "Well it's special so of course I came."

"What's special?"

"The day of course, Bel-kun. Don't you remember the date?"

He thought on it for a tiny bit. Just a tiny bit. His smirk grew to a smile, "Of course I do, principessa, the prince knows all."

"Good." She pulled something out of her blanket but the prince grabbed her before he even saw what it was; he pulled her down by the collar of her shirt, pressing her cold lips to his in a kiss. It was neither sweet nor gentle; as expected of Belphegor, the Prince of Rippers, it was a passionate and rather violent kiss, with him biting her lip until it bled then licking at the blood. He was pleased, "The principessa has tasty blood. Much better than any except the prince's of course. Ushishishi~"

"I'm glad you like it," she said then handed him the thing from under her blankets, "Here, a present."

"Can't I just have you?" Belphegor asked with the type of pout only a child could muster up; a twenty six year old man was pouting like he was two, most would think it creepy, she thought it enduring.

"I made it just for you, Bel-kun." She returned the pout and his smile returned before his thin hands came out from under his sheets, grabbing and ripping apart the present. Inside was a little handmade doll, a mini version of Belphegor, complete with knives, outfit, crown, hidden eyes and grin.

He seemed to stare at it for a moment then grabbed her again for a kiss. This time she didn't seem to let him get away, biting him first and licking at his blood, causing a chuckle of "Ushishi" to bubble from within him. He continued kissing her, deepening it and letting their tongues play, before pulling away breathless and with a grin, "A mini prince, how cute, principessa."

"Like it?" she asked trying to catch her breath again.

"Very much. The prince loves things that remind him of himself," he practically purred, his fingers starting to pull at the buttons on her shirt, slowly undoing them, "Still…."

Naruki shivered, the cold getting in onto her skin being one tiny reason; it wasn't her real reason though. She moved closer and pulled at his sheets until the prince uncurled and help them open to her, revealing he wore his uniform shirt and nothing else really. No wonder he was nearly frozen.

She climbed in, moving close so their bodies were against each other and turned her head up so she look at him, "Still?"

"The Prince wants his principessa." She smirked and chuckled, "Ushishi, darling prince, I never said my gift of the tiny Bel was the only one."

She kissed his neck, brushing her cold lips against his neck and making him shiver too. His grin grew to Cheshire proportions as her legs entwined with his and he laughed, "Oh good."

Naruki moved her kisses up to his earlobe, kissing right behind it then whispered, "Happy birthday Bel-kun."

"What a wonderful birthday it'll be too, ushishishi…."


	2. Rasiel and a Fall

There were times when one had to be thankful for heating. Heat was good after all, especially when it's deep winter and there was snow everywhere out. And technically also inside because, as it stood, the leader of the Millefiore familia was….well, he was crazy. Because really, what else could you call someone who decides to bring the snow inside the hideout and put snowmen in every hallway just so it could be more "wintry"? You call them crazy, that's what, but it didn't really matter; most everyone in the White Spell portion of the family, that would be Byakuran's primary group, was also insane so it was all well and good.

The only place there wasn't snow, being forcefully kept cold and solid by an slowly-exhausting but extremely loyal Genkishi, was near a certain man's room. He'd destroyed his snowman, which had oddly been built to look like him or so the insane albino they called boss had told him before; no matter, the man still destroyed it in a fit of annoyance, anger and childish tantruming. Even the man who he usually allowed to serve him wasn't able to enter his room, Storm Bats guarding the door and turning anything that got too close into dust. Inside the certain person lay on his bed, arms crossed, his lips in a pout and even though slightly long blonde hair covered his eyes, it was obvious he was very, VERY unhappy.

He stayed like that for a while before rolling over a bit, his cape getting wrinkled a bit from it; he'd have to complain about that happening later. But for now he had to grab his clock; taking it from his nightstand, he checked the time. 4 pm.

"Kaching, she still hasn't shown up; she's making the king very angry with her," he said and threw the clock so it smashed into a thousand pieces against the wall. The sound of it crumbling didn't even make him feel better though and he got up, getting off his huge king-sized bed and onto his feet. He could hear his butler Olgert outside, calling out for him and he pouted some more, crossing his arms again. Now how was he to escape the room if Olgert was at the only real exit?

"Hmph, the king shouldn't go through a door like a peasant," he mused to himself and he grinned in his maniacal way before making his way over to the window. His window. Which was incidentally to his sixth story room; he opened the window wide and looked down. It didn't matter how high though it was to him; he was "the king" after all and the king could do anything. So he jumped.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the kitchen staff was missing, if only because of Mikari Kuromi and her friend Tsuki. Mikari had scared them all out of the kitchen, wanting to use it to cook something; after attempting to convince them to just let her bake, getting told her had to get out, and Tsuki showing up to argue her case, Mikari got a little fed up with it. So with a few simple hand movements, senbon needles went flying and the staff went running to avoid the inevitable fate if those things actually made contact. And the few not fast enough just got dragged away by Tsuki before she returned to her friend. She found the black haired girl standing in front of a cabinet, standing on her tippy-toes and not doing anything else. The white spell uniform she wore contrasted with the darkness of her long braided hair and the red cloth she had wrapped around one left hand. Tsuki didn't have to ask why or rather didn't want to; Mikari tended to only answer a question posed to her when she wanted to and only when she wanted to. Only one person could make her answer.

Tsuki tilted her head a bit, noticing how small Mikari actually was. Barely 5'2 actually. Really a small girl; but she guessed all shinobi had to be like that maybe. They had to do a lot of acrobatics after all. She wondered if Mikari's cousin was like that; she had never met Naruki but she was sure that she was.

While Tsuki daydreamed about shinobi and size and all that, Mikari looked at what they had in the cabinet, looking for the flour first…or maybe she should get the sugar first? She had never done anything like this before so she wasn't too sure. She turned and looked to her friend to get her opinion but noticed the blank expression on Tsuki's already dazed face; she understood that, it meant Tsuki was daydreaming about something. She'd snap out of it soon.

Mikari walked away, looking around the kitchen for a cookbook; surely the staff kept one or two…or twelve in there. They had to, especially one on sweets; Byakuran had to get his sugary sweets somewhere and she was sure they didn't always just buy the stuff ready-made. Why else have a kitchen staff then? She checked in the cabinets and draws, under various things, and finally found them in a bookshelf against a wall. She looked them over, tilting her head slightly as she stared at the titles. So many books; she only needed one anyway.

Blinking she reached out and grabbed one; "Joy of Cooking", it was big, white and heavy. Surely it would tell her if she should grab the sugar first or if she should get the flour first. And what else she'd need of course too.

She brought the book over to the table, dropping it with enough of a thud to gain Tsuki's attention; the other girl blinked, "Huh?"

Mikari looked through the book, "Let's see, hm….oh okay…"

She turned to Tsuki, "Where's the measuring cups?"

"Somewhere, I'm not sure; I haven't used the kitchen since Byakuran-sama's birthday," she answered, "Probably in a cabinet?"

Mikari sighed, "Oh my, well let's look shall we?"

The two girls started looking for the measuring cups; it only took a few minutes and afterwards Mikari looked for measuring spoons, the ingredients, bowls, everything she needed for whatever she was baking. An hour passed and she was putting her creation in the oven, Tsuki cleaning up a counter top when Mikari's phone rang; "Surudoi hikari/Chuu wo maiodori/Arashi wo maneku/Ouji damon…"

She frowned and checked the time; she was late again. Biting her lip she took out her phone and braced herself as she answered, "Yes, Siel-sama?"

"Where you?" He sounded irritated, that crazy sort of tone that meant he was going to hurt someone…and also a little lilting. Something wasn't right.

"Is everything alright?" She knew it was a bad question but she had to ask.

"Of course, ushesheshe….why wouldn't the king be alright?" Yeah, definitely like he was hurt or something; Mikari didn't like it, "You're late though."

"I apologize. I'll come as soon as possible; just stay in your room so I can find you; the base is pretty big after all."

"Ushesheshe…" That couldn't be good, "Too late…"

She frowned then looked at Tsuki, "Tsuki, could you watch the food? I need to find Siel-sama."

Her friend nodded, smiling lightly. Mikari then spoke into the phone again, "Where are you then?"

She left the kitchen as he answered her, "Outside my window. I jumped down."

"You…" Mikari was a little shocked, "You jumped out…of your window….on the sixth floor….I'll be right there."

Mikari hung up and made her way outside, circling the base carefully. Sitting on the floor on one side, one leg stretched out and the other twisted under him, was Rasiel, Siel-sama, the king himself. He saw her and grinned as always, "Ushesheshe, bad regina, the king is very angry with you for not showing up sooner."

"Siel-sama, are you okay?" she asked going to his side, "Let me see your foot."

She tried to get his foot from under him but the man hissed and pushed her away, his grin slipping, "The king is fine…"

"You're hurt though, I'm sure of it. Where's Olgert?" Mikari looked around for the large butler and Rasiel huffed, "He was annoying me so I left through the window. Once more I'm fine…though if the regina wanted to carry me inside on her back, I wouldn't say no. Actually the king demands it; carry the king inside on your back."

Mikari looked at him then sighed before turning her back to him and leaning down so he could climb onto her back; Rasiel snickered and held onto her hair as she easily picked him up. Though he was taller than her, he also happened to be lighter and the girl had no trouble carrying the spoiled king inside, even if he was pulling on her hair and causing her pain. That was how Rasiel was.

Figuring Olgert was still guarding Rasiel's room, and he's kill her if she brought him back there, she took him to her room, a much simpler room than his but he wasn't allowed to complain.

He still did; he pouted, "I don't want to be in a commoner's room."

"This is my room, Siel-sama," Mikari said to which he snickered.

"Usheshe, the regina should have a more royal room; you can share with the king~" The offer and his tone, very unnerving. She looked at him from over her shoulder, "I thought you hated sharing."

He snickered again and pulled her hair, "Not with my regina. Now put me down."

She did as told and set him on her bed; with both of his feet out she could examine the injured one; the ankle was badly twisted, more likely than not sprained. She sighed, "You'll need to have it set, your ankle is sprained."

He pouted and started kicking his feet, "The king is-Ow!"

He accidentally hit his injured foot on the ground and winced in pain. Mikari frowned some more and got up, "I'm going to get some ice."

She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm, frowning back at her, "No. Don't you dare leave me."

"I need to though; you need ice at least for that ankle," Mikari said, "I don't want you-"

He pulled her harshly over and she fell on top of him onto the bed; she blushed a bit at their position and Rasiel put his arms around her, kissing her harshly on the lips, biting her lower lip to draw blood. He licked at the blood before pulling away, sounding annoyed, "No. You stay here. The king will be fine."

Mikari blinked then spoke in a small voice, "Okay…"

Her lip kept bleeding and Rasiel smirked; leaning close he licked the blood, making a happy sound. She just kept blushing as the spoiled man licked up her blood; she just knew she wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

The timer dinged and Tsuki got the oven mitts, taking out the pastry inside. She set it on the stove, sighing, "Now where is Mikari? She should be the one to decorate the cake; it's her boyfriend's birthday after all."

Looking to the door, she waited a few minutes then shrugged and looked to the cake, smiling a bit, "I guess Byakuran-sama can have it if she doesn't come back; he loves cake."


End file.
